reznikfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ReznikShaman/Novinky č.25
Přijemný nedělní večer přeju, konečně jsem se dostal zase k wiki, byť třeba jen na pár dnů, ale i tak jsem stihl lecos upravit. ReznikShaman company běží podle plánu a tak jsem si konečně mohl dát tejden volno a krom výletu do Čech i něco napsat. Asi začnu u videa, vlastně spíš rozhovoru, kde jsem čerpal mnoho informací pro aktualizaci článků. Je to rozhovor s Johnem Staatsem, už jsem tu o něm dříve v jedné novince napsal. Rozpovídal se zde o mnoho věcech, které už na wiki jsou, ale i o věcech, které chci do budoucna psát. Zajímavé povídání, ano trochu delší, ale i tak zajímavé, jediné co musím napsat, že u Old Outlandu , tedy testovací zóně v Deadmines se plete, tím jsem si jist. Ale tak jasně, je to už dlouho a nikdo není neomylný, navíc jeden člověk nemohl být úplně u všeho a tak je logické, že nemůže vědět všechno. Proč jsem si tím tak jistý ? Protože modely a mapa Emerald Dream, jsou v souborech hry uložené úplně jinde, ale modely z Old OL jsou ve složce Outland a stejně tak názvy modelů neodpovídají ED, ale OL (viz. foto). Ano, jistě, že se běžně čerpá z modelů pro jednu lokaci i do lokace druhé, ale zde, mezi OL a ED nikdy nebyl mix modelů z těchto dvou lokací. No to jen tak pro začátek, celý rozhovor je zde. A kdyby někdo chtěl slyšet víc, je tu ještě jeden rozhovor pro Countdown To Classic, je ještě delší a zatím jsem ho neslyšel. Je tu jedna další věc, co jse mi v rozhovoru líbila a nikde jsem jí tu neměl možnost napsat, protože ono ani není kam... A sice "vše co o této hře víte je vše co chce PR aby jste o této hře věděli" - Epic true. To jen tak kdyby se někdo ptal kde je nebo kdy bude WoW Classic, ten už je dávno... Jen teprve nedávno PR vydalo prohlášení kolik je tam práce :-) Je to marketing a jde o načasování pochopitelně. Aby jsem byl upřímný, tak ale moho práce by tam opravdu mohlo být, měl jsem čas a přemýšlel jsem nad tímto projektem a ano internet je plný názorů, že to bude počáteční boom a pak se na to každej vykašlě, třeba to je pravda a třeba ne. Já osobně si myslím, že ne, protože zastánci těchto názorů hrají WoW s trochu jiným očekáváním od hry samotné a z trochu jiných důvodů než ti, kteří čekají na classic a je to zbytečný o tom vést debaty... Jistě, bude tam mnoho lidí co to zkusí a přestane. To o čem chci mluvit je další vývoj původní vanilly. Nebyl by to přece špatný nápad, implementovat nové patche, myslím nejen 1.12.1 což byl poslední patch a na kterém to asi nyní zase poběží, ale udělat třeba 1.13.0 nebo i dál. Proč ? No, co třeba vzít staré nápady a dotáhnout je do konce ? A udělat i vanillu něčím atraktivnější pro hráče co vyžadují stále nový obsah ? Otestovat to na classicu a pak implementovat i do retailu, mám namysli třeba různé battlegroundy a PVP zóny, kterých tu bylo dost, třeba Azshara Crater no nebylo by to zajímavé ? A nakonec aby jsem nezapoměl, co je vlastně na wiki nového ? Upravil a doplnil jsem povídání o Gillijim's Isle, Island of Doctor Lapidis, Programmer Isle, Designer Island, Smail Pod Karazhanem, 0.3.4.2953 WoW Alpha Client E3, 2003, 1.0.0.3980 WoW Open Beta Client Nov 5, 2004 a Deadmines. Pátral jsem taky po sandboxu pro první alpha BfA 8.0.1.25902 WoW Alpha Client, 2018, dostalo se mi odpovědi, že bude zase dostupný, ale až později. Eweewrewfsdfsdfeffwe.png Azeroth1.0.0.jpg IMG 0721.jpg IMG 0703-620x350.jpg SddsfsdferewoRCTIUM.png Starší novinky *Novinky č.24 *Novinky č.23 *Novinky č.22 *Vánoční novinky č.21 *Novinky č.20 *Novinky č.19 *Novinky č.18 *Novinky č.17 *Vánoční novinky č.16 *Novinky č.15 *Novinky č.14 *Novinky č.13 *Novinky č.12 *Novinky č.11 - Warcraft Movie a LeafCraft *Novinky č.10 *Novinky č.9 *Novinky č.8 *Novinky č.7 *Pokračuju v psaní Wiki *SnowCraft dokončen! *Práce na SnowCraftu *Novinky č.6 *Novinky č.5 - Vánoce *Novinky č.4 *Nedělní Datamining *Novinky č.3 *Novinky č.2 *Novinky *100 Stránek *Trocha času *Hnusná sobota omg... *ČínoWoW *Zpět doma :) *WoD Map Alpha Video *Jde se na datamining :-) Category:Blog posts